bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon and Amy's Wedding
Sheldon and Amy's Wedding was an event between the engaged couple, Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler. He proposed to marry her in season 10's finale "The Long Distance Dissonance" after realizing she is the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She accepted his proposal in season 11's premiere "The Proposal Proposal". The wedding occurred in "The Bow Tie Asymmetry". In "The Matrimonial Metric", Sheldon and Amy needed to pick members of their wedding party. Amy wonders how they can do it without hurting their friend's feelings. Sheldon suggests that they break the jobs down into individual tasks, test their friends and let the test results decide the outcome. Amy likes that it eliminates their responsibility for choosing. When Howard realizes what is going on, all their friends decide that they don't want to be in the wedding. Bernadette likes the objective way they were choosing and still wants to be her maid-of-honor since Amy was Bernadette's. At the same time Penny realizes that Amy has become her best friend and challenges her that she should be the maid-of-honor. Since Penny admits to them being best friends, Amy gets very excited and she chooses Penny. Earlier Leonard told Sheldon that he should just choose his best man, and Sheldon does choose him. During the "The Athenaeum Allocation" episode, Sheldon and Amy hand out their "save the date" cards which announced their wedding date of May 12. The card had an MRI scan of each of their brains kissing. After a tour of the Caltech Athenaeum Club, they decide to have the wedding there. Unfortunately, Barry Kripke already reserved it for his birthday party. They could get it if they paid for his date hooker and let him sing at their wedding. At the end of the episode they were both considering the planetarium for their wedding venue. The actual wedding is in the Athenaeum Club with Barry serenading them down the aisle. In "The Reclusive Potential", Penny planned a quilting bee for Amy's bachelorette party, though Amy wanted something wilder. Later the girls took her to a bar for shots and she passes out twelve minutes later. Back at home, they dazzled the disappointed Amy with stories that she Riverdanced on the bar, pawed a bunch of shirtless firemen and flashed the bar. In "The Monetary Insufficiency", Penny and Bernadette take Amy wedding dress shopping and she loves every dress she tries on because she feels so beautiful. Her choice (see photo) is overly ruffly and they girls tell her they don't like it. Amy considers returning it until Sheldon see her and calls her beautiful and that she looks like a pile of swans. In "The Sibling Realignment" Amy and Bernadette, Howard and Raj all got Pinkeye from the Wolowitz children threatening the wedding that is the following week. Luckily the kids did not have a contagious strain so the wedding party members and the guests will be healthy by Sheldon and Amy's wedding day. Mary Cooper tells Sheldon that she isn't coming unless he invites his estranged older brother. Sheldon and Leonard fly to Texas to talk to him. The brothers reconcile and Leonard finds out that George did for Sheldon everything that he has been doing to help him in life. In "The Bow Tie Asymmetry" Leonard is getting emotional helping his buddy get ready. Leonard is happy for Sheldon and that he will be officially and legally Amy’s problem. Ahh. Sheldon adds that he will always be Leonard’s problem. Leonard hugs him as Mary Cooper comes in and asks for a moment with her son. They both agree that they wish that his dad could be there. She is proud of him. Sheldon thanks her for everything including his whole life. They hug and then his mother wants to straighten his tie. Sheldon wants it to be a little asymmetrical. Mary adds that sometimes its the imperfect stuff that makes things perfect. Sheldon has a thought and leaves. Mary then says to herself, “Case in point”, referring to her Shelly. As Amy is adjusting her veil, Sheldon knocks and she tells him to come in. He thinks that Amy looks amazing. He then describes how her comments about imperfection in his bow tie makes him want to add the imperfections of the real world into his string theory calculations. Amy then calls his work Super-Asymmetry and he likes that. He gets her lipstick and starts to work out the calculations on her stand-up mirror. Howard approaches Mark Hamill who had replaced Wil Wheaton as wedding officiate and asks him to stall since the bride and groom are running late. Mark doesn’t know what to do, so Howard asks if there are any Star Wars questions from the congregation. A lot of hands go up including Mr. Fowler’s. Raj is jumping up and down. Sheldon is hard at work talking about slightly asymmetrical knots when Leonard comes in to check on them. They tell Leonard that they are inventing super-asymmetry. Leonard hasn’t heard of that and wants them to leave until he gets into their discussions. Raj asks Mark Hamill about Luke Skywalker trying to understand the native language when he was on the Wookie home planet. Mark doesn’t remember that, though Stuart remembers it happened on the dreaded Star Wars Christmas special. George wonders why none of the Star Wars vehicles used tires also stumping Mark. Stuart answers again with Denise telling him that he was so hot. Amy's mother Mrs. Fowler gets up to take Amy home because she is convinced that Sheldon stood her up. Penny tells her to sit back down because they love each other and Sheldon wouldn’t hurt her. Mary applauds Penny who tells her to also sit down. Amy’s mother tells her husband to say something because of the way Penny spoke to her. He replies, “Thank you.” Back in the bride’s room, Leonard checks Google and finds that no one has thought of their idea of super-asymmetry. They had a brand new idea. Penny comes in and asks what these lunatics are doing? They are working on science. Penny finds that shocking, but what about the wedding? Sheldon agrees that they have their entire lives to work on science. Amy replies, “Let’s get married.” Penny is pumped up and leaves to get the wedding started. Penny enters with Sheldon and Leonard. Sheldon is shocked at finding Mark Hamill in place of Wil. Mark congratulates him as the music starts and Amy comes in on her father’s arm. Amy notices the difference, but it is just another sci-fi guy with a beard. Mark moves straight to their vows since he has been answering questions for 45 minutes. Stuart knows who was really answering the questions. Amy tells Sheldon that she knew there was something special between them ever since they met in the coffee shop and her love has been growing ever since. She doesn’t know what the future holds, but she knows she has never been happier than she is at that moment. Mark gets all choked up and then tells Sheldon to continue. Sheldon doesn’t know what to say because he is overwhelmed by Amy. Even if he can’t express himself at that moment, he plans on spending the rest of his life showing how much he loves her. Mark barely gets out asking them if they will wed each other and he finishes with “By the power invested in me by EvenYouCanPerformWeddings.com"; he declares them man and wife. They kiss, applause breaks out and Sheldon escorts his new wife Amy down the aisle to Barry Kripke singing “At last, my wove has come awong, my wonely days are over, and wife is like a song….” Guests * Mary Cooper * George Cooper Jr. * Wil Wheaton * Mrs. Wil Wheaton - uncredited * Missy Cooper * Barry Kripke * Bert Kibbler * Mrs. Fowler * Mr. Fowler * Denise * Stuart * Howard * Mark Hamill * Leonard * Penny * Bernadette * Raj * Halley - Absence/Unseen Wedding Party *Best Man: Dr. Leonard Hofstadter *Maiden of Honor: Penny *Flower Girl: Halley Wolowitz (Absent or Unseen) *Singer: Dr. Barry Kripke *Minister: Mark Hamill Trivia * The wedding took place on May 12 (revealed in "The Athenaeum Allocation") in the episode "The Bow Tie Asymmetry". * It was confirmed that Mary Cooper and George Cooper Jr. will be attending, as well as Missy Cooper. Amy's Mother and Larry Fowler are also going to be appearing. * Non-familial guests (apart from the rest of The Social Group) attending were Stuart Bloom, Denise (first seen in "The Comet Polarization"), Wil Wheaton and his wife, Barry Kripke (the singer), Mark Hamill (the minister), and Bert Kibbler. * Wil Wheaton is attending the ceremony with his real-life wife. * This is the only wedding of the main characters where the bride and groom are both doctors. Quotes Wedding Ceremony: :Penny: Okay everyone. Here we go! :Sheldon: Leonard. That’s Mark Ha…Ha...Ha… It’s Mark Hami…Ha…Ha… :Leonard: Yep. Thank Wolowitz. He set it up. :Sheldon: Thank you. :Mark Hamill: Congratulations on your wedding. :Sheldon: Thank you. When this is over, I have 4000 things for you to sign. :starts; Amy enters. :Amy: kisses her. Thank you, Daddy. I…I thought Wil was marrying us. :Sheldon: Wolowitz got us an upgrade. :Amy: Another sci-fi guy in a beard? Seems lateral, but okay. :Mark Hamill: Welcome. We are gathered here today in the sight of friends, family and Almighty God. :Sheldon: That’s too religious. :Mark Hamill: That lady over there made me say that. :Mary: He heard you and he can’t un-hear you. :Mark Hamill: We’re here to celebrate the marriage of Sheldon Lee Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler. I had more prepared, but I’m gonna skip to the rings and the vows since I’ve been answering your questions for 45 minutes. :Stuart: Yeah, he answered them. :Mark Hamill: Amy, you’re up. :Amy: Sheldon, when I was a little girl, I used to dream about my wedding. But, eventually I stopped, because I thought that day would never come. And then I met you. From the first moment in that coffee shop, I knew there was something special between us, even I did work on a study that disapproved love at first sight. :Sheldon: I loved that study the moment I read it. Ironic, huh? :Amy: Clearly it was wrong. Because I felt something that day, and those feelings have only gotten stronger with time. I can’t imagine loving you more than I do right now. But I felt that way yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before that. :Sheldon: Is that growth linear or accelerating? :Amy: Accelerating. :Sheldon: Or maybe we could graph it out. :Leonard: Save something for the honeymoon. :Sheldon: Smart. :Amy: Sheldon, I don’t know what the future holds, but I know I’ve never been happier than I am now in this moment marrying you. :Mark Hamill: Well, that was unexpectedly beautiful. I need a minute. points to Sheldon. :Sheldon: Amy, I usually know exactly what to say. But at this moment I have no words. I guess I’m overwhelmed by you. In a good way. Not like elevator in the haunted Mansion way. Even if I can’t tell you now how I feel, I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. :Mark Hamill: Do you…Do you… :Wil Wheaton: Hey, I’m just saying, I’m here if you need me to step in. :Mark Hamill: No, no, no. I got this. Amy, do you take Sheldon for your lawfully wedded husband? :Amy: I do. :Mark Hamill:'And Sheldon, same thing. :'Sheldon: I do. :Mark Hamill: Then by the power invested in me by EvenYouCanPerfromWeddings.com, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. :Sheldon and Amy leave hand in hand. :Kripke: Singing. At wast…My wove has come awong…My wonewy days are over…And wife is wike a song. ---- How Penny got Sheldon and Amy to the altar: :Penny: What are you lunatics doing?!? :Amy: Sheldon had a breakthrough. :Sheldon: Actually Amy and I had a breakthrough. :Penny: Oh, science? Shocking!! :Leonard: You don’t understand. This could be real big. :Sheldon: No, Penny’s right. We have our whole lives to do science together. :Amy: Let’s get married. :Penny: All right. It’s go time! I’m pumped! Gallery Clus1.jpg|Cheers. Clus5.jpg|The real party! Clus7.jpg|Welcome to your bachelorette party. Clus12.jpg|What? Clus13.jpg|Did I have fun? ABZ8.jpg|Guided to her bachelorette party. ABZ9.jpg|Amy's quitting bee. ABZ10.jpg|Fake smile. Not the party she wanted. ABZ14.jpg|Not really enjoying the party. ABZ15.jpg|Enjoying their sewing. ABZ16.jpg|My friends want to drink tea? ABZ17.jpg|Enjoying the tea. ABZ18.jpg|What the hell? ABZ19.jpg|What's wrong? ABZ20.jpg|Amy's party really starts. ABZ21.jpg|Girls want to get wild. ABZ22.jpg|That sounds awful. ABZ23.jpg|I'm getting married! ABZ24.jpg|First round is on the house. ABZ25.jpg|Do you do navel shots? ABZ26.jpg|Twelve minutes later. ABZ29.jpg|Watching a movie while Amy sleeps. ABZ30.jpg|What happened? ABZ31.jpg|Amy doesn't remember... ABZ32.jpg|All I remember is.... ABZ33.jpg|I'm so embarrassed. ABZ34.jpg|Shots at her party. ABZ35.jpg|Having a good time. ABZ36.jpg|Riding home passed out. ABZ37.jpg|Penny dragging her up the stairs. ABZ38.jpg|Passed out on the sofa. ABZ39.jpg|Happy she had a wild time. TMM-1.jpg|Planning the wedding party. TMM-8.jpg|Testing the wedding party. TMM-10.jpg|Planning the wedding party. TMM-11.jpg|The others are mad at being tested. TAA-1.jpg|Save the Date invitations. Date7.jpg|Touring Athenaeum Club. Date8.jpg|At the Athenaeum Club. Ath5.jpg|Venue tour guide. Ath2.jpg|Save the date notes with brain scans/ TMM-12.jpg|Penny is her bestie and her maiden of honor. ShamyShoes.png|A preview: Their shoes. AmyDress.png|Amy's dress that Sheldon sees.BH10.png|Would like some champagne? BH11.png|I feel beautiful. BH12.png|That's like marrying the first guy you... BH13.png|Is the first dress, the dress? BH14.png|You put enough together, you got a sandwich. BH15.png|I look amazing in all these dresses! BH16.png|Penny you say something nice now. BH17.png|He's gonna want to methodically take it off, fold it up, carefully place it in a storage box, label it, and then ravish you. BH18.png|Speechless at Amy's favorite dress. BH19.png|Don't you love it? BH20.png|Wow! BH21.png|Do you love it? BH22.png|Also, wow. BH29.png|Considering her choice. BH30.png|Wow!You look beautiful! BH31.png|Sheldon loves it. BH32.png|You look like a pile of swans. BH33.png|It's my wedding dress. BH34.png|I can't wait to marry you. BH45.png|Why do you smell like smoke? BowSym.jpg TBTA-1.jpg|Bow tie practice. TBTA-2.jpg|I love you so damn much. TBTA-3.jpg|I always wanted a sister. TBTA-4.jpg|You got the brains - I got the looks. TBTA-5.jpg|Visiting. TBTA-6.jpg|Mama’s little girl. TBTA-7.jpg|Wine? Anyone? Me? TBTA-8.jpg|Pregnant sister Missy. TBTA-9.jpg|Sheldon's siblings. TBTA-10.jpg|Fun with Flags puts me to sleep. TBTA-11.jpg|Penny organizing guest transportation. TBTA-12.jpg|I don't think of you as a woman. TBTA-13.jpg|Howard found a dog. TBTA-14.jpg|One moment. TBTA-15.jpg|Mark Hamill. TBTA-16.jpg|Mark and Bark Hamill. TBTA-17.jpg|The Posse on wedding day. TBTA-18.jpg|Amy ready to get married. TBTA-19.jpg|You look amazing! TBTA-20.jpg|Inventing asymmetry string theory. TBTA-21.jpg|What are you lunatics doing? TBTA-22.jpg|Let's get married. TBTA-23.jpg|Leonard is happy for Sheldon. TBTA-24.jpg|Hug. TBTA-25.jpg|I'll always be your problem. TBTA-26.jpg|I am so proud of you. TBTA-27.jpg|Sheldon loves Amy and would never hurt her. TBTA-28.jpg|Is that Mark Hamill? TBTA-29.jpg|Maid of Honor beaming. TBTA-30.jpg|Program. TBTA-31.jpg|Watching Amy come up the aisle. TBTA-32.jpg|Processional. TBTA-33.jpg|The Coopers and the Wheatons. TBTA-34.jpg|Stuart and Denise. TBTA-35.jpg|Amy slips on Sheldon's ring. TBTA-36.jpg|Their vows. TBTA-37.jpg|The Fowlers. TBTA-38.jpg|If you need any help. TC.png|Mr. & Mrs. Cooper. 31680610 167631457260542 3222892421822021632 n.jpg 31920751 150639449119419 151475009674543104 n.jpg 30991715 377339309432969 9032027893743484928 n.jpg 31907945 1900576206667421 7111037409067794432 n.jpg 31198463 2052473258324781 8309322564413423616 n.jpg 31988208 2111059645632516 6341546829183713280 n.jpg Mrstr.png Ggg0pß.pn aws1.png|Can you believe this is our marriage license? aws2.png|We got Mark Hamill's autograph. aws3.png|Look at that. Our first disagreement. aws4.png|With wedding presents sent to their apartment. aws5.png|This one's from Stephen Hawking. aws6.png|It's a pocket watch. aws7.png|Sheldon, I'm so glad you finally married Amy. It's about time. Ha. Ha. Ha Love, Stephen. aws8.png|Touched by Stephen's gift. aws9.png|Tribute to Stephen Hawking. aws10.png|Everyone cries over the late Professor's gift. aws11.png|The Big Bang Theory tribute to cast member Stephen Hawking. aws12.png|Saturday is the big day. aws13.png|All right, Saturday is the big day. aws14.png|I may have been one of those people. aws15.png|A lot of people thought this would never come. I may have been one of those people. aws16.png|Oh, like the new Avengers movie. aws17.png|Think of it like one of those comic book hero movies. aws18.png|We're a bunch of superheroes. aws19.png|I think this is more like "The Lord of the Rings". aws20.png|This is the perfect metaphor. aws21.png|He said "forever". aws22.png|Trying to get his bow tie perfect. aws23.png|Excited about Wil Wheaton doing the ceremony. aws24.png|Wil Wheaton is excited about doing the ceremony. aws25.png|A little asymmetry looks good. aws26.png|No wedding jitters? aws27.png|There’s nothing in the world that would stop me from marrying you tomorrow. aws28.png|That would mean you already went through with the wedding because you believe that time travel is on a closed loop. aws29.png|I love you so damn much. aws30.png|Mr. Fowler, are you okay back there? aws31.png|Too busy for her mother? aws32.png|Um. aws33.png|She used to be such a devoted daughter aws34.png|Om my God. aws35.png|Raj picking up Mary and Missy. aws36.png|Mom. aws37.png|Yes. aws38.png|We're separated. aws39.png|Whoopee! aws40.png|So you're Sheldon's big brother. aws41.png|I got the bod and the face and the hair. aws42.png|Say it like that! aws43.png|Amy wants Sheldon to talk like Georgie. aws44.png|Likes Amy's Texan accent. aws45.png|Look who I have! aws46.png|Say it like that! aws47.png|Missy, Amy and Sheldon. aws48.png|This is my fiancee Amy. aws49.png|I've always wanted a sister. aws50.png|Amy meets Missy. aws51.png|Oh my God! aws52.png|There's Mama's girl! aws53.png|Can you believe our little lamb is finally getting married? aws54.png|Hi Dad. How you doing? aws55.png|Hang me! aws56.png|Howard found a dog i the backyard. aws57.png|Hi. aws58.png|It's an honor just to meet you. aws59.png|I don't think of you as a woman. aws60.png|Oh perfect. I don't think of you as a man. aws61.png|I appreciate that Stuart. aws62.png|Luke Skywalker is going to be at the wedding. aws63.png|You need to buy me a dress. aws64.png|I need a dress. aws65.png|And did you know my Amy was Amelia Earhart in the eighth grade. aws66.png|Amy, you never said you were in a school play aws67.png|Amy, you never said you were in a school play aws68.png|Those kids just take drugs and have intercourse. aws69.png|After Mrs. Fowler takes down actors. aws70.png|Wedding venue. aws71.png|Howard and Bert. aws72.png|Mark Hamill walks in. aws73.png|Mark Hamill has arrived. AWS74.png|That's Mark Hamill! aws75.png|Hey, Wil. aws76.png|After today you are officially and more importantly legally Amy’s problem. aws77.png|Don’t be silly, Leonard. I will always be your problem. aws78.png|Leonard, could you give us a moment? aws79.png|I wish your Daddy could see you now. aws80.png|Motherly hug. aws81.png|It's the imperfect stuff that makes it perfect. aws82.png|Case in point. aws82.png|Mary lives her imperfect Shelly. aws83.png|So we finally meet. aws84.png|I'm sorry. Who are you? aws85.png|Thanks so much. aws86.png|Befuddled Wil Wheaton. aws87.png|Amy fixing her veil. aws88.png|Wow, you look amazing. aws89.png|Bride Amy. aws90.png|Remember when you were telling me about my bow tie... aws91.png|It would be super asymmetry? aws92.png|That's it! aws93.png|Do you think you could stall? aws94.png|Stall? How? aws95.png|Does anyone have any questions about Star Wars? aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws97.png|Reworking his equations. aws98.png|So if I make slightly asymmetrical knots... aws99.png|Maybe even at the initial moment of creation... Aws100.png|Super asymmetry? aws102.png|Raj's question. aws103.png|When you were on the Wookie home planet.. aws104.png|I don't remember being on the Wookie home planet. aws105.png|Luke was on the Wookie home planet on the Holiday Special. aws106.png|Wow, that was impressive. aws107.png|Why aren't tire tires on any of those Star Wars vehicles? aws108.png|I'm sure some of them had tires. aws109.png|Watching Stuart answer the Star Wars questions. aws110.png|Stuart knows. aws111.png|You are so hot. aws112.png|This is taking too long. aws113.png|Denise thinks that Stuart is hot. aws114.png|Excuse me. Where are you going? aws115.png|This whole thing was a big mistake. aws116.png|Sit down. aws117.png|Sheldon loves Amy. aws118.png|Mary applauding Penny. aws119.png|Mary told to sit down. aws120.png|Thank you. aws121.png|Reworking his calculations. aws122.png|Leonard doesn't find his idea on Google. aws123.png|So park it. aws124.png|No one else has thought about this. aws125.png|What are you lunatics doing?!? aws126.png|Sheldon had a breakthrough. aws127.png|So science? Shocking! aws128.png|No. Penny's right. aws129.png|Let's get married. aws130.png|All right! aws131.png|It's go time! I'm pumped! aws132.png|Amy arriving with her father. aws133.png|Here we go. aws134.png|That's M-M-Mark Ha-H-Hamill. aws135.png|That's M-M-Mark Ha-H-Hamill. aws136.png|Congregations on your wedding. aws137.png|Admring Amy coming up the aisle. aws138.png|Amy and her father. aws139.png|Happy glance. aws140.png|Up the aisle. aws141.png|Amy arriving. aws142.png|Thank you, Daddy. aws143.png|Mr. Fowler kisses Amy. aws144.png|Amy at the altar. aws145.png|I thought Wil was marrying us. aws146.png|Another sci-fi guy with a beard. aws147.png|We are gather here today... aws148.png|That lady over there made me say it. aws149.png|We are celebrating the marriage... aws150.png|of Sheldon Lee Cooper Aws151.png|...and Amy Farrah Fowler... aws152.png|Proud family. aws153.png|The Fowlers. aws154.png|Whose been answering the questions? aws155.png|Let's skip to the vows. aws156.png|Mark Hamill. aws157.png|I've been answering questions for 45 minutes. aws158.png|Sheldon, when I was a little girl... aws159.png|And then I met you. aws160.png|From the first moment in that coffee shop... aws161.png|Sheldon loved that study. aws162.png|...that disproved love at first sight. aws163.png|Sheldon loved that study. aws164.png|Raj and Bert. aws165.png|Howard and Bernadette. aws166.png|...and the day before that. aws167.png|Embarassed by Kripke singing. aws168.png|Save something for the honeymoon. aws169.png|Raj and Bert. aws170.png|Howard and Bernadette. aws171.png|That was beautiful. aws172.png|I am happier now than I have ever been. aws173.png|Proud Mary. aws174.png|The Fowlers. aws175.png|I might need a minute. aws176.png|Mark is touched. aws177.png|I usually know exactly what to say. aws178.png|I am overwhelmed by you. aws179.png|Penny is happy for them. aws180.png|I take thee Amy. aws181.png|Do you... aws182.png|I'm here if you need me to step in. aws183.png|I got this. aws184.png|Amused Penny. aws185.png|I do. aws186.png|I do. aws187.png|I now pronounce you man and wife. aws188.png|I do. aws189.png|You may kiss the bride. aws190.png|Wedding kiss. aws191.png|Applauding the married couple. aws192.png|The Coopers. aws193.png|The Fowlers. aws194.png|Dr. and Mrs. Sheldon Cooper. aws195.png|Heading down the aisle. aws196.png|Walking down the aisle. aws197.png|Kripke singing. aws198.png|My wove has come awong aws199.png|A little embarrassed by Kripke. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws201.png|Penny and Leonard amused by Kripke. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. aws203.png|Listening to Kripke sing LetsGetMarried.png|Let's get married. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Wedding Category:Shamy Category:Relationships Category:Weddings Category:Drunk Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Missy Category:Mrs. Fowler